


第二洗衣室-4

by umitan2020



Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umitan2020/pseuds/umitan2020
Summary: 【歐拿你】的發音從日文(但日文源流是德文/Onanie)借用，英文就是masturbation
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Series: 齊格飛的十年日記 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131647
Kudos: 3





	第二洗衣室-4

懷裡抱著的布料烘得鬆軟舒適，獨自走在通往四年級學生宿舍的路上，吉爾菲艾斯惦記著單獨留在房內的室友，一邊留意著巡邏校園的教官身影，他一邊加快了腳下的步伐。輕巧而無聲地爬上樓梯，回到了與金髮天使共同使用的房間門口。

指節在門板上輕輕地扣上幾聲，壓低了自己的聲音，吉爾菲艾斯悄聲道。

「萊因哈特，是我……」

騰出一隻手去轉了下門把，發現並沒有上鎖，用肩膀將門板給抵開、側著身進入後，立即以手肘將門板給壓上，流暢的動作沒有一絲拖泥帶水，上下眼瞼搧動了幾下，視神經隨即習慣了比走廊更加昏暗的房內，那雙被眾人公認為「最能令人安心」的雙眸變換著視線角度、確認室友的身影。

「吉爾菲艾斯！你終於回來了！！」天亮前的房間刷著淡淡的闇藍，在朦朧中起身的萊因哈特宛如發光體一般，那是與周圍昏暗的顏色完全不相容的獨特光彩。

但是。

俊美的天使身上只罩了件睡衣，光裸的兩條白皙腿部沒有一絲遮掩的，在光線不足的房中顯得異常鮮明，艱難地嚥下一口唾液，吉爾菲艾斯努力將視線往萊因哈特的上半身調過去，他不確定著音調發出詢問。

「萊因哈特！你！褲子……」

赤足的天使朝著紅髮少年步行而來，「我不知道該怎麼弄……」想到自己這麼麻煩友人，原本因安心而生的笑靨隨即消逝，取而代之的是一絲羞赧而抱歉的神情。

「那個……好像用壓的、也、嗯……好像沒有什麼用的樣子，還是腫腫的.」

獨自被留在房內的萊因哈特，其實並不知道吉爾菲艾斯臨走前那句匆促的「自己解決一下」到底是怎麼回事，不過既然吉爾菲艾斯那麼提示了，就表示這應該是可以獨立解決的行為。

對某方面的常識與好奇心淡薄到超乎常人的金髮少年，雖然也試著想要自力救濟一番，但是不僅不得要領，更因為恐懼那份陌生感受──正確來說是屬於生理上的快感── 而連忙停止一切動作。那份不能確定、無法理解、陌生的異樣感是他從來沒有經歷過的，因此半途而廢的少年原本打算在室友的床上好好補個眠，但是生理上的激昂就像咖啡因一般，阻礙了他的入睡，反覆輾轉了一番，正打算再次來個「自力救濟」之時，傳來吉爾菲艾斯叩門的聲響。

對此時的萊因哈特來說，吉爾菲艾斯的出現宛如乾旱中的及時雨、是令人感激而心安的存在！

但萊因哈特的感激與依賴，以及毫無芥蒂的動作，卻險些害吉爾菲艾斯抓不住手中那沒有幾公克重的衣物，搖晃了一下身形，一頭紅髮的少年只覺得、朝著自己 前來的金髮天使身上似乎正散發巨大的強烈力場，被這股力量緊緊壓在門板上無法動彈、而日後被敵我雙方讚頌為「不敗之驍將」的智謀在此時完全喪失了任何作 用，大腦陷入混亂狀態的紅髮少年唇瓣微微顫抖著，卻擠不出什麼單詞。

「吉爾菲艾斯？」看起來臉色不太好？

萊因哈特關心地又往前踏了一步，習慣性地伸出手掌、想要去量摯友的額溫。

白皙手掌的行動在吉爾菲艾斯的視界裡被擴大了影像、那動作清晰到像是慢速重播般，以千分之一的定格播放在視網膜上。

「我！對不起！我！我……沒想到！！那、那、那、那我先迴避一下！！」

腦袋裡還沒理出個妥當的答案，猛烈分泌的腎上腺素已經促使口脣反射性地吐出一連串斷斷續續的台詞。拋下才剛洗好的衣服與被單，吉爾菲艾斯決定順從自己的第一直覺──「離開這裡」，立刻準備轉身開門。

但是吉爾菲艾斯的態度卻令萊因哈特生出被拋下的錯覺，不做多想的，他連忙狠狠抓住準備要離開房間的摯友手肘，臉上是被摯友寵慣出來的任性與依賴神色。

「不！等一下，別、別走，吉爾菲艾斯！我，我…我不知道該怎麼做才好，你……你教我！」

「萊因哈特！！」 狼狽的想要扯回自己手肘卻不果的吉爾菲艾斯忍不住揚聲喊道、瞪視著眼前這個，不知道該說是遲鈍還是天然的室友。

「有什麼不行嗎？」無法理解吉爾菲艾斯對自己大小聲的萊因哈特感到一絲委屈、蒼冰色的眼眸不服輸地反瞪回去。

當然不行！

察覺到自己太過誇張的反應，吉爾菲艾斯吞下了差一點衝口而出的回答，在心中默背了一下幾則繁複的公式，找回一點平靜與理智後，他以能力所及的平穩音調公式性反問。

「您不會連『自慰』都不知道吧？萊因哈特大人。」

「歐拿你？」

「是的，『歐拿你』、自慰行為，也稱為手淫，即為無實際性交的射精行為……」羅列而出的單字擷取自青少年生理相關教科書，就像是課堂上擔任講習的教官一般，吉爾菲艾斯冷凝著面孔將所知的文章背誦而出。

「我！我當然知道，『歐拿你』是什麼！」即使到這一瞬間才恍然大悟所謂的「自己解決一下」就是『歐拿你』之意、天性不服輸的金髮少年是不會坦白承認的，他瞪視著摯友，阻止了對方進一步的解釋。

「哼！我……我的疑問是，要怎麼做才比較有效率！」 用力地將垂落於前額的瀏海往上撥去，萊因哈特換上了一副尊大的神情，交叉著雙臂解釋自己的『疑問』。

沒有想到萊因哈特會有這番回答，那原本略嫌僵硬的面部表情因此崩壞了一角，吉爾菲艾斯無意識地重複了一遍萊因哈特的語尾「效……率？」

略略圓睜了那雙總是令人感到溫暖的海藍雙瞳。

「對呀，例如說……」挺立於房內的金髮少年，以一副威風凜凜、理所當然的模樣接著道。

「以頻率上來說，一分鐘幾次的來回摩擦最有效果？有沒有什麼角度上的問題？還有……那個『歐拿你』行為前，有什麼需要先預備的……物件，或是輔助工具什麼的！？」

那嚴肅認真的神情，彷彿現在兩人所討論的不是解決生理現象的單手行為，而是在討論行軍時的戰術問題一般。

紅髮少年感到一陣輕微的頭痛。那是頭皮上的微血管，為了克制第一時間大笑的衝動，劇烈收縮之下的結果，他吸吐了幾次，在心中自我反省道。

不成不成！

就算同樣身為男性、突然遇到這種事也不是憑藉著那些教官敷衍了事的課程知識就能自我處理的。

這樣，可就犯了經驗主義的傲慢！

要不是曾經參與過這類閒聊，才能在突發狀態時，對『歐拿你』有一點懵懂的印象，也才知道該如何摸索解決，在毫無預警之下碰到這樣的情形，任誰都會慌亂的，再加上……

吉爾菲艾斯在一瞬間鬆弛了原本緊繃的面部肌肉。

萊因哈特沒有父親。

正 確來說，萊因哈特的父親仍在世上，但是、對萊因哈特本人來說，那就跟去世沒有兩樣，正處於尷尬青澀時期的青少年，關於性方面的實用知識，不是由同儕那兒獲 取，便是由家中的父兄傳授，以上兩種管道、對萊因哈特來說都是無效的，一想到這，吉爾菲艾斯那顆原本因為萊因哈特天外一筆的質問而呈脫力狀態的心臟，又因 為同情憐惜的緣故，重新回復了原有的穩定跳動。

但是目前恆更在紅髮少年眼前、更重大的問題便是：

要怎麼開口跟這個遲鈍又晚熟的天使解釋『歐拿你』的『進行方式』？

克制住嘴角不停想要抽搐的本能，他力圖冷靜的解釋。

「萊、萊因哈特……咳嗯……那個，『歐拿你』是不需要講究什麼效率的，只要放鬆心情去感覺就可以了，至於……先行準備的物件」

「如果打算在床上進行的話，就要準備擦拭用的面紙或是衛生紙。」接著他比了比浴室的方向「不然也可以在浴室裡進行，直接沖掉就可以了。」

彎身撿起一地散亂，移動了一下略顯僵硬的步伐、吉爾菲艾斯把剛洗好的睡衣歸位，又忙著將床單給套回原處，而嘴裡則流暢地囑咐。「只要在能完全放鬆、衛生的環境下『歐拿你』就行了。」 俐落的幾個動作將室友的床墊、床單給處理好，吉爾菲艾斯拍了拍平整的床舖，微笑著。

「那麼，我就先迴避一下了，萊因哈特。」

眼看著吉爾菲艾斯又往門口移動，萊因哈特趕忙擋在門口，輕輕搖了一下頭，他要求紅髮的摯友留在房內，因為這個任性的要求而微微瞠目、紅髮少年溫和的拒絕了友人的請求。「萊因哈特，『歐拿你』通常是一個人進行的，我在的話……」

「你……你剛剛說了，要在完全放鬆的情況下」

「是的，所以，我才要把房間留給你用啊……」

堅定的搖了搖頭，「吉爾菲艾斯在我才有辦法完全放鬆，所以……你！你留下……」

金髮的天使下著指示「不需要……迴避！」

神啊！

面對那雙完全無垢全面信任自己的澄澈雙眸，吉爾菲艾斯閉上酸澀的眼瞼，此時他只想對著諸神大聲咒罵。

奧丁大神！這是您給予的試煉嗎！？

或是只是心血來潮的惡作劇？

光是回想到方才驚鴻一撇的白皙雙腿，自己內部的水分就像是瞬間被煮沸似的，這種情況下他怎麼還可能留得下來！？

「吉爾菲艾斯……吉爾菲艾斯？」遲遲等不到進一步的回應，更因為吉爾菲艾斯陰晴不定的神色感到不安，這是萊因哈特不曾遇過的拒絕，過去只要是他開口的請求，吉爾菲艾斯從沒有拒絕過，不論是幫忙隱瞞自己在學校打架的事情，甚至是要求他一起進入幼校！

但是，現在萊因哈特很明顯的、收到來自紅髮友人明確而充滿困擾意味的拒絕。他怯生生地再次開口。

「那，不然就一次！你教我一次，以後我就會了！」

「萊因哈特大人，這樣的個人隱私……我實在不方便在場……」嘆了口氣、吉爾菲艾斯扒梳著有點凌亂的火紅髮絲，搖了搖頭。

「我們以前還一起洗澡啊！吉爾菲艾斯！都是男的，有什麼不方便的？」

「但，但是！」

「吉爾菲艾斯！你幹麼這麼緊張！？難道有什麼別的理由嗎？」

萊因哈特這句質疑、無異在吉爾菲艾斯的腦門上狠狠造成一擊重毆，是的，就連吉爾菲艾斯本人也不敢去檢討、自己緊張到口乾舌燥的真正理由，也不敢去深深細究自己無法直視萊因哈特身體的深層原因。

他本能地，自動迴避去歸結拒絕萊因哈特的真正緣由，但這種本能造成的鴕鳥心態，卻被萊因哈特一句不經意的問話給堵住了後路，慌亂之餘，他的理智反而在腦海中形成另一種想法。

因為都是男性、所以自己拒絕的這麼明顯是不是反而太奇怪了？

如果太過堅持的話是不是會被萊因哈特察覺自己的異常？

「吉爾菲艾斯……你還好吧？」

萊因哈特說得對，都是男的，沒有什麼不方便的，自己這麼慌慌張張才是反常。

既然如此，還是應該好好教他怎麼做嗎？

「唔……嗯……」喉節不自主地跳動了一下，發出一點含混的回應。

就這麼一次。

這樣的想法一旦萌生，就如燎原火一般不可收拾。

對，一次就可以了。

應該要教他，對……

只要是男孩子都知道的常識，沒什麼大不了的。

該怎麼套弄、搓動、揉捏、才會得到快感……還有……還有……

恍惚著神情，吉爾菲艾斯原本打算離開房間的決心，被另一種聲音所說服，他僵硬的點了下頭，「那、那好吧，浴室還沒有熱水，在床上可以嗎……」

得到金髮室友的一個首肯，吉爾菲艾斯回到了自己的床上，萊因哈特挨著他也坐到床上。

「一開始要怎麼辦？」

「請以您最舒服的姿勢就坐即可……」從背後環住，吉爾菲艾斯不著痕跡的拉過棉被，阻隔了自己與金髮友人直接胸背相貼。也避免控制不住的面部表情、讓身前這個不知該怨恨或是該憐惜的人兒有一點窺伺的可能。

「還是漲的嗎？」

聽到這柔軟的詢問，雖然下意識裡閃過一點尷尬，但是由於那句「都是男的，有什麼不方便的？」是自己說出口的，現在扭扭捏捏也無濟於事，萊因哈特輕輕一個咬牙、便掀起了睡衣的下擺，指著道。

「吶……你看、都腫起來了，以前都不會這樣的……」

身後的人好像很用力的吞了一口口水，輕微的咕嚕聲響令萊因哈特反射性地想回頭去確認、但他還來不及去細究，便因為吉爾菲艾斯的動作而不禁輕呼出聲。

一隻帶了一點熱度的手掌溫柔地包圍住，那個熟悉到不能再熟悉的、好聽的男中音就這麼直接流進耳朵裡。

「這是很正常的……萊因哈特……」

那隻手掌不只是套住，指尖微妙的動作給予一陣陣感受鮮明的刺激，跟方才萊因哈特自己捏住時的感覺完全不同。

「把你的手也放上來……」

萊因哈特聽從指示將自己的右手蓋了上去，一開始、只是被動地貼合在吉爾菲艾斯的手背之上，任由下方的手掌帶動著動作，緩緩地給予刺激摩擦、帶著一點惱人煩悶 的速度推擠，這樣的陌生感覺比起之前的「自力救濟」還要更強烈，萊因哈特的身體迅速開始發熱，有一種直達腦中的奇妙暈眩正在逐漸擴散。

忍不住，喘息自嘴角邊溢出。

耳邊傳來的話語忽近忽遠、彷彿是夢境裡聽不真切的囈語一般。

「像這樣……有感覺嗎？」

萊因哈特手掌底下的修長手指靈活地輕撫尖端，並纏下原本覆蓋在上方的手指，一起在剛冒出嫩芽的尖端練習著畫圓，吉爾菲艾斯的拇指則貼著莖幹的部份上下摩擦。兩隻手巧妙地交纏在一起、緩慢地共同開發著。

「嗯……」萊因哈特想要好好回覆身後摯友的發問，但身體卻好像過熱而癱瘓了部份機能，只吐得出一聲模糊的答應。

那份奇妙而令人心慌的感覺又出現了，他想著。

但是這次有吉爾菲艾斯緊緊捉著自己的手指，即使那份陌生感受令他感到不知所措，右手卻不被允許半途撤退。漸漸地，便習慣了這種奇妙的感覺，食指和中指被人分別夾住，在頂端一遍一遍地磨著、頂著、推擠著。一開始因為陌生而恐懼的心情早已消逝，反而不自覺得加重了手指上的力道，想要更多一點的刺激。

即使實際經驗比萊因哈特早了一點，吉爾菲艾斯的動作也算不上熟練，更何況，現在手中掌握的並不是自己的分身，他只能靠觀察與發問來判斷自己的動作是否有效。

「還是這樣……比較舒服？」

將 字詞一個一個地、吹進那反射著淡淡白光的嫩白耳廓裡，吉爾菲艾斯在嘴裡嚐到一種類似沙漠旅人才會有的飢渴感，眼前被金髮蓋住的後頸、跳躍髮稍旁的耳垂，都 像是海市蜃樓的清泉般、引誘著旅人衝上前去、即使知道那不過是光反射下的幻影，不可能止渴、舌頭卻不自主地想要去舔舐那份圓潤螢白，希求能從那裡搾出一丁 點水分。

僅存的一丁點理智正不停地與本能進行著拉鋸戰，用力將視線拉向別處，吉爾菲艾斯反省起一開始實在不應該採取這樣的姿勢。簡直就是在考驗自己的意志力能夠抵抗誘惑到什麼程度似的！

吉爾菲艾斯的指尖開始感受到陸續冒出的汁露，身前的人語不成言、微微張開的口脣裡不停吐著沈重的喘息，以及幾聲壓抑不住的反應，金色的髮絲輕輕搖曳著、在吉爾菲艾斯的視界裡撒下一遍金色光暈，他加快了手上的速度，眼前的身軀像是離水的魚兒般猛地一個彈跳，頭顱往後翻仰，就這麼倚靠在吉爾菲艾斯的右肩頭上。

「啊！啊……嗚嗯！」

被萊因哈特這突如其來的反應給嚇了一跳，吉爾菲艾斯趕忙停下一切動作，「對不起！我弄痛你了嗎？萊因哈特！？」

擱在吉爾菲艾斯肩頭上的頭艱難地轉過來，蒼冰的瞳孔像是瞬間融化一般蕩漾著，俊美如天使的少年喘著、氣息噴在對方的頸項間，呢喃著近似於抱怨、又像是撒嬌的台詞。

「沒有……都是……都是你啦！」

「……我？」

「你突然加快……才會……才會不習慣啦！」

軟癱在吉爾菲艾斯懷中的身軀，令人忍不住想要緊緊擁抱，斷續而深淺不一的吐息，更誘發人想要將雙唇覆上，吉爾菲艾斯的身體彷彿在瞬間被點燃，手掌中那份熱迅速傳導全身。

鼻尖不禁溢出一點輕笑，「那……就請您好好習慣……」

想要讓這個人更舒服、想要讓這個人吐出更誘人的喘息與呻吟，想要再一次感受這個人在懷中扭動彈跳，他繼續起剛剛中斷的動作。

「等、等、等一下吉爾菲艾斯……啊！」

滾燙的熱度熨貼著掌心，還在持續加溫中，忍不住以兩手捧起細細愛撫，從開始吐露點點溼潤液體的前端凹陷，自皺摺中翻升而出的嫩芽，挺直的莖部，被金棕色體毛所包圍的根部，甚至是蓄勢待發的囊袋，沒有任何一個細部被遺漏地、就像是要以雙手去將那形狀給完整記憶在掌心似的，不停反覆著揉捏與搓弄。

「不舒服嗎？」

「不是……但，啊嗯！等、你……等一下……」

太過強烈的感覺席捲著萊因哈特的全身，每一條神經都因為吉爾菲艾斯的動作，傳導著大量、幾乎是超過負載的生理資訊到腦部，每一個毛孔細胞都敏感得隨著吉爾菲艾斯的動作而開閤起舞，自己的身體似乎已經不屬於自己，這份認知令萊因哈特忍不住退縮了起來。

明明沒有寒冷的感覺，甚至覺得身體燥熱不已，身體卻不自主地開始痙攣，希望吉爾菲艾斯立刻停止的同時、又希望他更粗暴、更肆無忌憚的動作，這種互相矛盾的心情是萊因哈特從沒有經歷過的，心慌的感覺讓萊因哈特沒有餘裕去察覺，自己幾乎已經是被吉爾菲艾斯包在懷中的態勢，那異常清晰的聲音不只是他的錯覺，實際上吉爾菲艾斯的唇瓣的確貼在他的耳廓旁，只要一開口，那帶著微溫的乾燥雙唇便會擦掠過細緻的耳廓。

「等、等、等、等、等、等、等……不行！」

為甚麼會有腦部缺氧的症狀出現，這絕對有問題！但緊接而來的快感與刺激立刻令萊因哈特連質疑的思考都無法順利運作，所有的感覺都往身下集中到一點，爭先恐後地想要自身體中解放。

「不行！會……會……」

萊因哈特的軀體在吉爾菲艾斯的懷抱中輕微抽搐了幾下，還來不及說明，白濁而滑膩的液體已經噴射而出，盡數被早一步預知的吉爾菲艾斯用手掌給擋了下來，帶著一點恍惚而若有所失的虛空神情，斜倚在紅髮摯友雙臂中的萊因哈特抬起頭仰視，卻看不清身後人的面容。開始放明的天際、清晨的日光斜斜射入，背光令吉爾菲艾斯的表情在此時、有種難以輕易窺伺的神秘。

長長地呼出一口氣，金髮少年的表情裡增添了一抹淡淡的艷色與初嚐快感的滿足。

只是看著這樣的萊因哈特，吉爾菲艾斯便感覺自己的身體、像是被拉得飽滿的弓，隨時都有一觸即發的可能，正確來說，是當他確實握住那份炙熱開始，自己的身體就已經遠離意志的控制了，萊因哈特的每一聲喘息與低鳴、都一再加快了吉爾菲艾斯身體的脈動速度，軟軟依賴在自己懷中的軀體散發著誘人氣息，每一個反應都鼓舞著身體的昂揚。

直到即時擋下噴發在自己手中的體液，那份再真實不過的滑膩感才稍稍拉回吉爾菲艾斯的理智。察覺到自己身體的尷尬變化，他不自然的移動了一下。

得趕快去浴室處理一下才行。

他想著，一邊小心地讓懷裡的人平躺下來，一邊準備起身。

「我去洗個手……」一開口才發現，聲音竟嘶啞不已，好像一整日未進滴水那般、喉嚨裡有著燒灼感。

本來打算就這麼閉目養神一番的少年也被這粗嘎的聲音提醒了一點良心，歸根究底，是他害得吉爾菲艾斯得要跑去洗手的！連忙翻身坐起，向著紅髮的摯友一個深深低頭，說道。

「抱歉、吉爾菲艾斯……給你添麻煩了……」

一抬頭，他不禁「咦」了一聲。

就著越顯明亮的室外光線，萊因哈特以一種像是發現新大陸般的表情指著。

「吉爾菲艾斯！你那邊也腫起來了！！」

！！

被萊因哈特毫不介意指出事實的吉爾菲艾斯，從沒有像此刻般、這麼深刻的感謝萊因哈特的遲鈍與不知世事。勉力壓下內心的慌亂，他狼狽的丟出解釋。

「啊……呃……這個、這個是……開始發育的男子早上多半會有的現象。」

金髮少年得意的接著，「我知道！這個叫晨勃對吧！」

揚起一點苦笑，吉爾菲艾斯想、這種時候也只能點頭稱是了吧，而接下來萊因哈特的動作卻讓他連苦笑都擠不出來。

「萊、萊因哈特！你、你、你在做什麼！？」

「幫你解決啊？」

理所當然的想要「幫忙」吉爾菲艾斯卸下睡褲，萊因哈特的動作沒有一點遲疑地流暢而順遂。

「不！不用了！」

「你放心，我已經學會『歐拿你』了……」

「重點不是那個！」

只靠一隻手想要隔開動作靈巧的金髮少年，對吉爾菲艾斯來說還是頗有難度的，畢竟這位容貌俊秀的室友不只是學科成績優秀，在實戰方面的技術也僅次於自己，手忙腳亂之餘，便被擁有一頭燦爛金髮的室友給推倒在自己床舖上，瀕臨爆發邊緣的分身哪裡禁得起這樣的刺激，睡褲被強硬扯下的瞬間，布料所給予的摩擦以及那纖長手指的幾個撫弄，下身一個痙攣，便在下一秒噴灑了出來。

怔忡著面孔，萊因哈特還來不及「運用所學」，一道帶著微微腥味的體液便直衝面門而來，飛濺出來的乳白有幾滴還掛在暗金色的長睫上，尚未能反應過來到底發生了什麼事，萊因哈特那扇形般的兩排眼睫兀自拍打著，瞪大了一雙淺色的眼珠。

「對！對不起！！萊因哈特！我、我不是故意的！剛、剛剛那個是……」

蒼冰色的瞳孔裡映出了一名紅髮少年漲紅了整張臉、不住道歉的慌亂景象。但、萊因哈特其實並不是很在意，以他的認知來說，這不過就是去洗把臉就能解決的小事，他感到驚奇的、反而是另一件事，隨手抹去附著於鼻尖與面頰上的滑膩液體，毫無芥蒂地、萊因哈特自然而然脫口而出。

「吉爾菲艾斯……要怎麼樣才能像你這麼快啊？一下子就出來了耶！！」

因為獨特的交友關係，萊因哈特終其一生、都不曾了解過，他這番直率而毫無惡意的感言，對一名男性來說，是多麼大的打擊，甚至在幾年之後，他因為這一時口快的感想而付出了相當大的代價。

不過，對此時的萊因哈特來說，這都還是無法預知的未來。


End file.
